Luigi777
Luigi777 is a user on LOTM wiki since May 6, 2015. He roleplays as Bugs Bunny, his favorite hero of his childhood. His crossover stories are mostly based on Science, History, Christian Bible, Mythology, Magic, and Technology. Info Luigi gets inspired by all of his favorite heroes instead of villains. That's why he can make the heroes have a wonderful victories over villains everyday. He made the first story of the Crossover War Heroes Series. Projects Main Story Series *LOTM: Arrival to Earth (His first Project) *LOTM: Dynasty Warriors (failed and cancelled project) *Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors (ongoing) Historical Documentary Series *Genesis of the Multi-Universe (successful) *Ancient Crossover History of the Multi-Universe (successful) *The Heroic Multi-Universal History of Moses (successful) *The Multi-Universal History of Judges (ongoing) Spinoffs and Prequels *LOTM: Prayerful Legend of Guardian Eatos (upcoming) Favorite TV Series and Franchises *Looney Tunes *Pokemon *Digimon *Zoids *Gundam *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Kamen Rider *Super Sentai/Power Rangers *Symphogear *Juan Dela Cruz *Aso ni San Roque Favorite Categories *Pure Good *Heroes *Rebellion Heroes *Anti Heroes Favorite Music Ivy to Fraudulent Game blue blue blue MUSIC VIDEO.ogg Favorite Heroes Tekkadan * Tsubomi Kido * Wade Owen Watts * Shouya Ishida * Hei (Darker than Black) * Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build * Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Soichi Isurugi * Misora Isurugi * Sawa Takigawa * Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO * Professor Kukui * Professor Burnet * Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim * Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron * Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen * Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin * Suzuka Kamiki * Gas-House Gorillas * Marika Kato * Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease * He Jin * Milinda Brantini * Dominic Toretto * Greg Heffley * Yūna Yūki * Mimori Tōgō * Fu Inubouzaki * Itsuki Inubouzaki * Karin Miyoshi * Sonoko Nogi * Yusuke Urameshi * Kazuma Kuwabara * Kurama * Hiei * Mirei Mikagura * Gentoku Himuro/Night Rogue/Kamen Rider Rogue * Nariaki Utsumi * Rinna Sawagami * Akari Tsukimura * Otoya Kurenai/Kamen Rider Ixa/Kamen Rider Dark Kiva * Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva * Leena Toros * Aila Jyrkiäinen * Hester Shaw * Mitsuya Majime * Kouhei Araki * Bastion Misawa * Kivat-bat the 2nd * Kivat-bat the 3rd * Jiro/Garulu * Ramon/Basshaa * Riki/Dogga * Etemon * Volcamon * Boboiboy Tsubomi Kido.png|Tsubomi Kido Wade Owen Watts.jpg|Wade Owen Watts Shouya_Ishida0BBF41A-1741-42BE-ACB3-9473785B71AF.jpeg|Shouya Ishida Hei-San (Darker than Black).jpg|Hei (Darker than Black) Sento Kiryu.jpeg|Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build Ryuga Banjou.jpg|Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z Soochi Isurugi.jpeg|Soichi Isurugi Misora Isurugi.jpg|Misora Isurugi Saki Takigawa.jpg|Sawa Takigawa Eiji Hino.jpg|Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO Professor Kukui Pokemon anime.jpg|Professor Kukui Professor Burnet.jpeg|Professor Burnet Kota Kazuraba.jpeg|Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim Kaito Kumon.jpg|Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron Mitsuzane Kureshima.jpg|Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen Takatora Kureshima.jpg|Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin Suzuka Kamiki.jpg|Suzuka Kamiki Gas-House Gorillas.jpeg|Gas-House Gorillas Marika Captain 01.png|Marika Kato Kazumi Sawatari.jpg|Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease He Jin.jpeg|He Jin Milinda Brantini.jpeg|Milinda Brantini Dominic Toretto.jpeg|Dominic Toretto Gregg Heffley.jpg|Greg Heffley Yuki Yuna.jpg|Yūna Yūki Togo Mimori.jpg|Mimori Tōgō Fu Inubouzaki.jpg|Fu Inubouzaki Itsuki Inubouzaki.jpg|Itsuki Inubouzaki Karin Miyoshi.jpg|Karin Miyoshi Nogi Sonoko.jpg|Sonoko Nogi YusukeUrameshi.jpg|Yusuke Urameshi Kazuma Kuwabara.jpeg|Kazuma Kuwabara Kurama (YuYu Hakusho).png|Kurama (YuYu Hakusho) YuYuHakusho-Hiei.jpg|Hiei Mirei Mikagura.jpg|Mirei Mikagura Hyde Kido BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle.jpg|Hyde Kido Gentoku Himuro.jpeg|Gentoku Himuro/Night Rogue/Kamen Rider Rogue Nariaki Utsumi.png|Nariaki Utsumi Rinna Sawagami.jpg|Rinna Sawagami Akari Tsukimura.jpg|Akari Tsukimura Otoya Kurenai.jpg|Otoya Kurenai/Kamen Rider Ixa/Kamen Rider Dark Kiva Lord Wataru Kurenai.PNG|Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva LeenaToros.png|Leena Toros Aila Jyrkianen.jpg|Aila Jyrkiäinen Hester Shaw.jpg|Hester Shaw Mitsuya Majime.jpg|Mitsuya Majime Kouhei Araki not Bui or Evolt.jpg|Kouhei Araki Bastion Misawa.jpg|Bastion Misawa Kivat-bat the 2nd.jpg|Kivat-bat the 2nd Kivat-bat The 3rd.jpg|Kivat-bat the 3rd Horrid Henry.png|Horrid Henry Garulu.jpg|Jiro/Garulu Basshaa.jpg|Ramon/Basshaa Dogga.jpg|Riki/Dogga Etemon (Bandai Version).jpg|Etemon Volcamon (Bandai Version).jpg|Volcamon Boboiboy.jpg|Boboiboy Symphogear Heroines * Hibiki Tachibana * Tsubasa Kazanari * Chris Yukine * Miku Kohinata * Maria Cadenzavna Eve * Shirabe Tsukuyomi * Kirika Akatsuki Hibiki Tachibana New GX Looks.jpg|Hibiki Tachibana Tsubasa Kazanari New GX Looks.jpg|Tsubasa Kazanari Chris Yukine New GX Looks.jpg|Chris Yukine Miku Kohinata New.jpg|Miku Kohinata Maria Cadenzavna Eve New GX Looks.jpg|Maria Cadenzavna Eve Shirabe Tsukuyomi New GX Looks.jpg|Shirabe Tsukuyomi Kirika Akatsuki New GX Looks.jpg|Kirika Akatsuki Card Game Heroes * Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi * Aichi Sendou * Ruko Kominato * Joey Wheeler * Tristan Taylor * Téa Gardner * Dan Bashin * Gao Mikado YamiYugi 2.png|Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi Aichi Sendou 1.png|Aichi Sendou Ruko Kominato.jpeg|Ruko Kominato Joey wheeler.png|Joey Wheeler Tristan Taylor.jpg|Tristan Taylor Téa Gardner.png|Tea Gardner Dan Bashin.jpeg|Dan Bashin Gao Mikado.jpg|Gao Mikado Mecha-Pilot Heroes *Heero Yuy *Kira Yamato *Setsuna F. Seiei *Ruuji Familon Heero Yuy.jpeg|Heero Yuy Kira Yamato.jpeg|Kira Yamato Setsuna F Seiei.jpg|Setsuna F. Seiei Ruuji 167x210.jpg|Ruuji Familon Swords of Justice *Cobalion *Terrakion *Virizion *Keldeo 638Cobalion.png 639Terrakion.png 640Virizion.png Keldeo-ordinary.jpg Friends of Kamen Rider Kabuto *Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack *Siebold (Pokemon) *Sayo (Digimon) *Bugs Bunny *Franklin Turtle *Naoto Kurogane *Hina Amano SoujiTendou.jpg|Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto Arata Kagami.jpg|Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack Siebold Pokemon anime.jpg|Siebold (Pokemon) Sayo (Digimon).jpeg|Sayo (Digimon) Bugs Bunny.jpg|Bugs Bunny Franklin Turtle.jpg|Franklin Turtle Naoto Kurogane.jpg|Naoto Kurogane Hina Amano.jpg|Hina Amano Least Favourite Villains *Dartz *Dark Lord (Ragnarok) *Makuta Teridax *Sima Yi (Legend Heroes) *Darklord Morningstar *Lord Lucemon *Gunther Prozen *Vector *Eduardo Perez *Balthazar Bratt *The Great Leviathan *Millenniummon *Evolt (Kamen Rider) *Kamen Rider Ginga Dartz.jpg|Dartz DarkLordCard.png|Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Makutateridax2.png|Makuta Teridax Sima Yi Legend Heroes Character Introduction.jpg|Sima Yi (Legend Heroes) Darklord Morningstar.png|Darklord Morningstar Lucemon-chaos-mode.jpg|Lord Lucemon Gunther Prozen.jpeg|Lord Gunther Prozen Vector.png|Vector Perkins Eduardo Perez.jpg|Eduardo Perez Balthazar Bratt.jpg|Balthazar Bratt TheGreatLeviathan.jpg|The Great Leviathan Millenniummon.jpg|Millenniummon Kamen Rider Evol.jpg|Blood Stalk/Kamen Rider Evol/Evolt Kamen Rider Ginga.jpg|Kamen Rider Ginga Evil Teams and Organizations The Dark Cresters *Kyosuke Arasaki - Crest of Fear *Eltnum - Crest of Loneliness *Necrid - Crest of Stupidity *Shenlong (Bloody Roar) - Crest of Danger *Kureha Tsubaki - Crest of Hatred *Sabine Moreau - Crest of Dishonesty *Yuan Shu (Legend Heroes) - Crest of Despair *Yuan Shao (Legend Heroes) - Crest of Darkness *Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa - Crest of Cruelty *Tanya Degurechaff - Crest of Corruption Kyosuke Arasaki.jpg Eltnum.jpg Necrid.jpg Shenlong (Bloody Roar).jpg Kureha Tsubaki.jpg Sabine Moreau.jpg Yuan Shu (Legend Heroes).jpg Yuan Shao (Legend Heroes).jpg Masato kusaka.jpg Tanya.png Favorite Actors and Actresses *Dan Green *Wayne Grayson *Gregy Abbey *Amy Birnbaum Dangreen.jpg|Dan Green, the actor of Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi/Master Atem Screenshot 2019-04-09 Wayne Grayson - 111 Character Images.png|Wayne Grayson, the actor of Joey Wheeler Screenshot 2019-04-09 Greg Abbey - 59 Character Images.png|Greg Abbey, the actor of Tristan Taylor Screenshot 2019-04-09 Amy Birnbaum - 71 Character Images.png|Amy Birnbaum, the actress of Tea Gardner Favorite Crossover Pictures KINMOZA and Is the Order A Rabbit Crossover.jpg|KINMOZA and Is the Order A Rabbit Crossover Yugi Muto and Aichi Sendou.jpg|Yugi Muto and Aichi Sendou Vividred Operation meets Shinkalion Hayato Hayasugi Akane Isshiki Daimonyama Tsuranuki Aoi Futaba.jpg|Vividred Operation Heroines meets Shinkalion Boys Hibiki Tachibana and Yuki Yuna.jpg|Hibiki Tachibana and Yuna Yuki Hayato Hayasugi and Gou Kurumada Shinkalion and Drivehead Crossover.jpg|Hayato Hayasugi and Gou Kurumada DTF Orichalcos Crossover.jpg|DTF Orichalcos Arc Ruby and Adachi Justice.png|RWBY and Persona Taki and Chun Li.png Chun Li and Mai.png Chun Li and Tifa.png Trivia *In his life, he doesn't have a brother or a sister. *He shares a striking resemblance with Souji Tendou (Kamen Rider Kabuto) from the Kamen Rider series. Both of them are cool. Like Kabuto, he doesn't get angry. *His body appearance is based on the 3 main heroes from Gundam series: Heero Yuy, Kira Yamato, and Setsuna F. Seiei. *He is a great fan of Daniel Craig. *He shares a heroic resemblance with Jin Kisaragi from Blazblue Series. *He dislikes fighting. *According to human society, he is the same age as Jack Reynor: **They share the same birthday: January 23, 1992. **They share the same Zodiac Sign: Aquarius. *His dislkes lies and cheating. *He believes that his four favorite anime franchises represent one of the Four Symbols in Chinese Mythology. **Ten Legendary Warriors from Digimon series represent the Azure Dragon. **Wing Gundam Zero, Strike Freedom Gundam, and Gundam 00 Qan T from Gundam series represent the Vermillion Bird. **Liger-Type/Lion-Type Zoids from Zoids series represent the White Tiger. **Water-Type Pokemon from Pokemon series represent the Black Tortoise. *Like Horrid Henry, he hates or dislikes being injected. *He hates Dengvaxia. *He speaks three languages: English, Tagalog, and Japanese. *His favorite country is Japan. *His previous username was Porfirio 739 (2011-2017). *He loves and favors redemption. Category:Account and Creator of LOTM Category:Off and On Accounts Category:Luigi777 Category:Roleplaying